Badmiton Nets are Evil!
by SSJSkaterTrunks
Summary: Vegeta and Goku attempt to play badminton. Now Gohan tries but what's stopping him? Please review! *gives thumbs up* Thanks! ///UPDATED: Ch. 9...check it out!\\\
1. Badminton?

Woohoo another fic by me! Yes, that makes 2. I wrote this fic based on something that really happened to me and my sis, lol. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: muahaha, I stole DBZ and now own it, j/k. I wish I owned it, that would be so cool *imagines owning DBZ and starts to imagine myself swimming in money* *ahem* umm oops I don't own DBZ, ok?  
  
  
  
***  
  
It was a normal day a Capsule Co., Vegeta was training, Trunks was playing video games and Bulma was in her lab. The phone rang and Bulma answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Bulma, its Chi Chi."  
  
"Oh hey Chi, what's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, sure we'd love to! What time?"  
  
"Around 6:00. K?"  
  
"Ok, bye Chi Chi!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and walked over to the gravity machine.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"What is it woman!"  
  
"Chi Chi called and invited us to dinner and I said ok."  
  
"What! Woman, why the fuck did you say that for! Last time we were there she hit me 50 times with that frying pan of hers. I think she has permanent PMS!"  
  
"Vegeta chill out, Chi Chi is nice if you don't blow up half her house while sparring with Goku."  
  
"Fine I'll go woman."  
  
***  
  
Bulma parks the aircar and everyone hops out.  
  
"Trunks I want you to be on your best behavior, no frogs are allowed in the house, understood?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"And Vegeta their will be no and I mean NO sparring with Goku, you got that?"  
  
"Yeah whatever woman." ::What the fuck am I supposed to do if I can't spar::  
  
Trunks and Bulma go inside and Vegeta stands outside looking at a box in the backyard. Goku appears next to Vegeta.  
  
"Hi Veggie Burger!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT KAKAROTTO!"  
  
"Geez, sorry Vegeta. Hey you wanna play bad...umm bagmit umm…"  
  
"Badminton?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it!"  
  
"Fine whatever."  
  
"Yeah, this is gonna be so much fun!"  
  
Goku picks up the box and walks into the back. Vegeta follows him.  
  
"Ok all we have to do is put this pole in this pole and the same thing on this side. Then we have to stick it in the ground."  
  
Goku put everything together correctly(a/n: woohoo he can do something right!) and tried to put it in the ground.  
  
"Hmm, this won't go in."  
  
"Damn Kakarotto, can't you do anything. Go on the other side and hold the pole, while I put this one in."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Vegeta tries and fails just like Goku.  
  
"What the fuck! Ok, Goku get me some water."  
  
"Why do you want water?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Goku used instant transmission and came back with a glass of water.  
  
"Here you go Veggie… I mean Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta snatches the glass and pours some in the ground to make it soft.  
  
"Ha now it will go in!"  
  
Goku goes to one pole and Vegeta goes to the other. They both pushed really hard on the poles and they go in the ground. However, the ground became too soft and the poles lean.  
  
"What the hell is going on!"  
  
"Umm, I think the ground is too wet."  
  
"I can see that. Get me some string Kakarotto!"  
  
"K Vegeta!"  
  
Goku comes back and hands Vegeta some string.  
  
"Ok, now tie the string to this pole and tie the other end to this tree. Then tie this string to this pole and tie the other end to the fence."  
  
Goku did that and the poles were standing up and straight.  
  
"Haha, ok now lets play!"  
  
All of a sudden the wind blow really hard and the poles fall over.  
  
"That's it, I've had enough of this!"  
  
Vegeta formed a ki ball and blasted the net into the next dimension(a/n: lol)  
  
"Oh well so much for bagminton. Hey Vegeta, do you wanna play tennis?"  
  
"Hell no Kakarotto!"  
  
***  
  
Woohoo, you guys like it, please review, thanks…you guys are awesome *gives thumbs up* 


	2. They're Back!

Woohoo! I decided to add another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think *gives thumbs up* Ohh and if you get a chance, read some of my poems and review those too, thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own DBZ *starts to cry* Cell: She does this every time.  
  
***  
  
It was a nice sunny day at Capsule Co. Bulma took Goten and Trunks shopping. Vegeta was sitting on the couch, relaxing and watching TV. Trunks and Goten burst in the house, screaming and jumping holding a box. Vegeta rolls his eyes. Trunks runs up to Vegeta.  
  
"Dad, can you put this really cool thing together for me and Goten?"  
  
Goten and Trunks make sad faces that Vegeta can't stand.  
  
"Fine, fine. Just stop making those faces!"  
  
"YEA!"  
  
Trunks and Goten run to the backyard. Vegeta walks to the backyard.  
  
"Ok, what is it that you want me to put together?"  
  
"It's this game called badminton."  
  
Vegeta hears this and his eye twitches.  
  
"Did you just say badminton?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Umm, ask your mother to do it."  
  
Vegeta is about to open the door when he hears sniffles.  
  
'Oh kami, they're going to cry.'  
  
"Ok I'll put the fucking thing together."  
  
"Ohh, you said a bad word!"  
  
"Shut up. Go inside while I do this."  
  
"K!"  
  
The two ½ sayians run inside and into the kitchen.  
  
'I can't believe I have to put this thing together.'  
  
Vegeta sighs and begins putting the poles together.  
  
'Now for the hard part.'  
  
Vegeta picks up the pole and tries to stick it in the ground.  
  
"Mother fucking piece of shit!"  
  
Vegeta turns super sayian. He flies up and again, tries to stick the pole into the ground.  
  
"Grrr, why won't this go in?"  
  
Vegeta gets the hose and pours water on the ground. He tries again and fails.  
  
'Even when the grounds wet it won't work!'  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
'Hmm, I wonder why Veggie burger raised his ki so much. Something must be wrong.'  
  
Goku uses instant transmission and appears in Vegeta's backyard.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Why are you super sayian?"  
  
"I'm trying to get this in the ground Kakarotto!"  
  
"Ahhh, it's a bag, umm, badmen, no that not it…umm…"  
  
"Badminton?"  
  
"Yeah that's it!"  
  
"Your brat and my brat bought this and want me to put it up for them."  
  
"Well I'll help you."  
  
"Whatever Kakorotto."  
  
Vegeta and Goku try and fail. They do this for about 15 minutes. Finally they give up. Trunks and Goten wonder what's taking so long, so they go outside.  
  
"Umm, hi dad, hi Goku. Did you get the net up yet?"  
  
"No. This things impossible!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry guys. We just can't seem to get it in. You can try if you want, but we both went super sayian and still couldn't get it in."  
  
"Ok…"  
  
Goten and Trunks pick up the net and successfully get it in.  
  
"Umm, that wasn't hard."  
  
Vegeta and Goku stare in amazement.  
  
"B-but what…h-how did they do that?"  
  
"Well, all you had to do was put poles in the ground, how hard is that?"  
  
Vegeta and Goku look at each other and faint.  
  
"Umm, dad, Mr. Vegeta are you ok?"  
  
***  
  
Woohoo, that was my 2nd chapter. I dunno if I'm gonna add more. Tell me what you think *gives thumbs up* 


	3. Not Again!

Yippee, it's chapter 3! Lol that rhymed. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: *sitting and playing with Vegeta, Future Trunks and Frieza action figures* Gah, take that Frieza, can't kill Vegeta now! Ohh Trunks killed you with his sword just like on TV. *Pick up cell action figure* Muahaha now to kill you both and take over the universe because I am the best character. No, no please don't kill us…*notices people reading this* *laughs nervously* I don't own DBZ?  
  
***  
  
Vegeta is sitting on the couch watching WWF wrestling. Bulma comes into the room.  
  
"Vegeta…"  
  
"What is it woman, can't you see I'm busy watching TV?"  
  
"You have to get ready because I volunteered to help put up the new equipment at Trunks' school."  
  
"And why do I need to get ready?"  
  
"Because I said you would help too."  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"  
  
"Chi Chi and Goku are coming to help too."  
  
"Even better, that baka Kakarotto and his devil mate are going to be there too. Not to mention a bunch of weak humans and their stupid brats."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"I'm not fucking going woman, so forget about it!"  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just forget about fixing the gravity machine and you can forget about sleeping in the bed…"  
  
"Grr… fine woman I'll go!" (A/N: woohoo the power of women!)  
  
Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks get in the air car and drive to Trunks' school.  
  
Trunks jumps out and runs over to Goten.  
  
"Hey Goten!"  
  
"Hiya Trunks!"  
  
Bulma walks over to Chi Chi and they start a conversation. Goku walks over to Vegeta.  
  
"Hi Veggie bur…"  
  
"DON'T EVEN SAY IT KAKAROTTO!"  
  
"Geez sorry Vegeta. Someone's not in a good mode today!" (A/N: When is he ever?)  
  
A woman walked over to Goku and Vegeta and handed them a paper.  
  
"Thank you for coming and here is what you are going to be setting up."  
  
Goku looked hard at the paper.  
  
"Well Kakarotto what does it say?"  
  
"Umm, it says we have to put up the badm…no…bagmitt…"  
  
"Badminton net?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh ok…what a minute! NO!"  
  
"Hehe, I think we have bad luck."  
  
"I refuse to put that fucking thing up!"  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, but we can't trade."  
  
"Fine! But if we can't get it in, I'm blowing it up!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku walk over to where they are supposed to put up the badminton net. They put it together and try to stick it in the ground.  
  
"Damn piece of…"  
  
"Vegeta watch your mouth, there are kids around."  
  
"I don't give a shit! This thing is fucking evil!"  
  
"I'm sure if we try hard enough it will work."  
  
"I still never figured out how our brats did this."  
  
Vegeta and Goku turn super saiyan and try again.  
  
"Arg! I hate this game!"  
  
They try for hours until Bulma and Chi Chi come over.  
  
"You guys are still working on this?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Kakarotto's devil mate!"  
  
Chi Chi takes out her frying pan and whacks Vegeta with it. Goku stars laughing.  
  
"Ow, shut up baka!"  
  
"Here, let us try."  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi pick up the net and put it in the ground.  
  
"That was easy. You guys were here for like 3 hours…guys?"  
  
Bulma looked over and saw that Vegeta and Goku both fainted.  
  
***  
  
Damn badminton nets are evil! Did you like it, please review. Thanks! *Gives thumbs up* woohoo you guys are awesome! 


	4. I Told You They Were Evil!

Woohoo it's chapter 4. Just got finished playing badminton. Kami, it's hard to come up with chapters for this story. I finally got an idea. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock!  
  
Disclaimer: … Cell: Huh? Jessica? Me: *watching DBZ videos and is hypnotized by their awesomeness* hmmm? Cell: It's time for the disclaimer. Me: Hmmm…*nods head* Hmm…mmmh… :: translation I don't own DBZ::  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch in his boxers. (A/N: *drool*) He was trying to find something interesting on TV.  
  
"Grr…there's nothing good on!"  
  
Bulma came walking into the room.  
  
"Vegeta get dressed!"  
  
"What for woman?"  
  
"Chi Chi, Goku and Goten are coming over."  
  
"Hurray. I'm so excited."  
  
"Vegeta try and be nice to Goku for once."  
  
"Kakarotto is a bumbling baka. I will not be nice to him. He's my enemy."  
  
"Vegeta, you better be nice or else."  
  
"Or else what? I'll sleep on the couch and can give up training in the gravity room. So what. I can live without that."  
  
"Well then…you'll just have to buy your own food and cook for yourself."  
  
"Fine woman! I'll be as nice as I can be. Ok?"  
  
"Good. Now get dressed."  
  
Vegeta went upstairs, mumbling about stupid women and stupid Kakarotto. Bulma went to inform Trunks about Goten coming over and gave him the talk about behaving.  
  
***  
  
A little while later, Chi Chi, Goku and Goten arrived at Capsule Co.  
  
"Goten I want you to behave yourself. You too Goku."  
  
"Chi Chi I'm always good."  
  
"No sparring with Vegeta!"  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
Goten rang the doorbell and Trunks answered.  
  
"Hiya Trunks!"  
  
"Hey Goten. Hello Chi Chi and Goku."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"My mom's in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Chi Chi walked in and found Bulma. Trunks closed the front door.  
  
"Goten, do you want to play badminton?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Goten and Trunks ran into the back. Goku followed them. The two-demi saiyans began to play a hardcore badminton match. Goku saw Vegeta sitting in a chair on the patio.  
  
"Hi Vegeta! How are you?"  
  
'Must be nice to Kakarotto.'  
  
"Hello Kakarotto…I'm fine. How are you?  
  
'This is hard.'  
  
"I'm fine Vegeta. Do you feel ok?"  
  
"Huh? Why did you ask that for?"  
  
"Well umm…you're being…nice."  
  
'Stay cool Vegeta. Saiyans need to eat.'  
  
"I feel just fine."  
  
"Ok. Do you want to play bad…umm how do you say it again?"  
  
"Badminton?"  
  
"Yeah, do you want to play that?"  
  
'Stupid baka mate!'  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
'She will pay.'  
  
Goku sat down and waited for Goten and Trunks to finish their game.  
  
"Haha! I won!"  
  
"No you didn't Trunks. You cheated!"  
  
"You're just saying that because you lost."  
  
"I am not Trunks. You cheated and you know it!"  
  
They argued like this all the way into the house and continued inside.  
  
"Ok Vegeta let's play now."  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
Vegeta and Goku picked up a racket and Vegeta was serving.  
  
"Prepare to lose Kakarotto."  
  
Just as Vegeta was serving the net fell over.  
  
"Son of a fucking bitch!"  
  
"It stayed up for Goten and Trunks."  
  
"I think this fucking thing hates us."  
  
"I do hate you Vegeta and I hate you too Goku."  
  
"Huh? That sounds like Frieza."  
  
"Very good Vegeta."  
  
"Uh Frieza why are you in the bad-a-ma-jig whatever it's called?  
  
"Because this is the only way for revenge."  
  
"You possessed a badminton net for revenge?"  
  
"That's right. I'm driving you crazy because you can't play. You can't get it in the ground, so you look weak and stupid. Muahaha! You can't play because it always falls over. Muahahahaha!"  
  
"Ok. Then we will just play tennis."  
  
"Then I will possess the tennis net and make sure you go insane trying to put it together."  
  
"Well then I'll just do this…"  
  
Vegeta walked over and stepped on the poles.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Trunks and Goten were watching Vegeta through the window.  
  
"Umm Trunks why is your dad talking to the badminton net and stepping on it?"  
  
"I have no clue Goten."  
  
Vegeta continued to step on the net and formed a ki ball.  
  
"Vegeta, stop you don't want to do that!"  
  
Vegeta paid no attention to the evil Frieza net and blew it up.  
  
Trunks and Goten saw this and ran to Bulma.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What Trunks?"  
  
"Dad was talking to the badminton net and then he stepped on it and then he blew it up!"  
  
Bulma sighed and walked outside.  
  
"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Listen woman you're not going to believe me, but Kakarotto is my witness."  
  
Goku nodded his head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ok. We were going to play badminton when it fell down. Now you know we've been having trouble putting these things up and we had no idea what was wrong with us. So anyway…I said that this things must hate us and the net started talking."  
  
"The net started talking?"  
  
"Yes. It talked just like Frieza and it is Frieza. He said that he possessed the badminton nets for revenge."  
  
"Revenge?"  
  
"Yes. He has been doing all that stuff to make us crazy!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes woman!"  
  
"Goku, did this really happen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is the stupidest excuse I have ever hear Vegeta! You even bribed Goku to agree with you."  
  
"But Bulma, Vegeta didn't bribe me. This really happened."  
  
"Listen to Kakarotto woman. I'm not lying."  
  
"Yeah sure. You both are going to the store tomorrow and buying Trunks and Goten a new badminton net!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
***  
  
Muahaha. Frieza possessed the nets! LOL. Did you guys like this chapter? Please review thanks *gives thumbs up* Woohoo…you guys are awesome!! 


	5. Shopping

Woohoo…it's chapter 5? Yeah it is. Ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock my socks! Woot! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Cell: Jessica doesn't own DBZ. Me: Hey! I wanted to say that! Cell: Too bad, I was here first. Me: So? Cell: So…first come, first serve. Me: *folds arms* You're so mean!  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Goten we're watching TV and talking in Trunks' room. They were both excited because Goku and Vegeta had to take them shopping.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what time is it?"  
  
"Um…I dunno Goten. I can't read time that well."  
  
"Oh…do you think it's time to wake your dad up?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Trunks and Goten walked out the door and over to Bulma and Vegeta's room.  
  
"On the count of three jump on the bed."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"1…2…3…"  
  
They both jumped onto the bed and landed on Vegeta.  
  
"What the fuck do you want!"  
  
"Ohh Veggie-chan said a bad word."  
  
"Shut up and don't call me that second spawn of Kakarotto!"  
  
"Dad is it time to go to the store yet?"  
  
"No! You just asked me that 10 minutes ago!"  
  
Bulma woke up from Vegeta's yelling.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Our brat and Kakarotto's brat keep waking me up and asking me if it's time to leave yet!"  
  
Bulma looked over at Trunks and Goten. They smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Trunks sweetie, it's only 5:30. The stores don't open until 9:00."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Trunks and Goten walked back to Trunks' room.  
  
"I wish it were 9:00."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Let's play video games. Then when we here my mom go downstairs to make breakfast we'll ask her what time it is."  
  
"Ok."  
  
***  
  
Bulma woke up and looked at the clock.  
  
'Better go start breakfast.'  
  
She walked downstairs.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks did you hear that?"  
  
"Uh huh. Let's go."  
  
Trunks and Goten ran down the stairs.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's 8:50."  
  
"Trunks, how long is it until 9:00?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"It's going to be 9:00 in 10 minutes."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
They sat down at the table and ate some breakfast. Vegeta came walking downstairs. He sat down and ate some breakfast. (A/N: Well actually he ate a lot of breakfast, but to him it was some)  
  
Goten and Trunks went to open their mouths, but Vegeta cut them off.  
  
"I'm not taking you!"  
  
Trunks and Goten made the faces Vegeta can't stand.  
  
"I thought I told you never to make those faces!"  
  
"Vegeta you blew up the net, now you're buying them a new one."  
  
"Fine woman, but does Kakarotto have to come?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta, Goku has to come. I just called Chi Chi and he should be here any minute."  
  
As soon as Bulma said that Goku appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Hiya everyone!"  
  
"Hello Goku."  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Stupid Kakarotto, didn't you ever hear of something called a door or is your 3rd class brain too small?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Veggie."  
  
"Don't call me that Kakarotto!"  
  
"Is everyone ready to go?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Fine, I'm ready."  
  
"Good! Alright everyone touch my shoulder."  
  
Goku used instant transmission and they appeared in the mall parking lot.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Trunks and Goten ran ahead. Vegeta and Goku followed behind them.  
  
"Come Goten, I'll race you to the doors."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both took off.  
  
"I won!"  
  
"No I won!"  
  
"Nope, it was me!"  
  
"No way! I won by like a mile. Dad who won?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"See Goten, my dad said I won."  
  
"No he's just saying that because you're his son and I'm Goku's son."  
  
"No he's not."  
  
"Ok both of you shut up now! How about this, I won."  
  
"No!"  
  
"No way, you didn't even race!"  
  
"Do you want a badminton net or not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then shut up and go inside!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked inside and went to a directory.  
  
"This is the store mom brought it in last time."  
  
"Ok…I'll use instant transmission."  
  
Goku and everyone landed on top of a shelf.  
  
"Nice one baka."  
  
"Oops."  
  
People in the store just stared at them. Vegeta glared at them and they went back to what they were doing.  
  
"It's over here."  
  
Vegeta, Goku and Goten went over to where Trunks was. Vegeta picked up the box.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"What the fuck, who said that?"  
  
"Remember what I told you yesterday monkey boy?"  
  
"Ahh Vegeta it's Frieza!"  
  
"Wow Goten I guess my dad wasn't lying."  
  
Vegeta ripped open the box and threw the net on the ground.  
  
"Ouch! Cut that out!"  
  
Vegeta began stepping on the net.  
  
"Ouch ohh ow!"  
  
An employee saw this and walked over to them.  
  
"Umm sir?"  
  
"Shut up weakling!"  
  
"Uh may I ask what you are doing?"  
  
"I'm stepping on this net to kill Frieza, what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Goku saw the look of confusion on the man's face and began explaining everything to him. By the time Goku was done the look on the man's face worsened.  
  
"Uh sir listen, you're not allowed to break the nets. If you buy it you can do whatever you want to it."  
  
"Shut up and go away."  
  
Vegeta charged up a ki ball and blasted the net to the next dimension. The employee just stared.  
  
"H-how did he do that?"  
  
Vegeta walked over to the next box and opened it.  
  
"Stupid monkey, you'll never get rid of me! Muahahah *cough* ahaha!"  
  
"Is that net talking?"  
  
"I told you what happened."  
  
"Ok…I'm just going to stand over here…"  
  
Vegeta blasted that net, and the net after that, and the next one. He kept blasted everything.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, you can stop now! Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta didn't listen to Goku and kept blowing everything up. The manager of the store called the police.  
  
"Goten I think my dad went crazy again."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
The police came and tried to restrain Vegeta. He killed half of them.  
  
"Here let me try."  
  
Goku powered up to super saiyan and put Vegeta in a full nelson. The police took out a tranquilizer gun and shot Vegeta. He finally passed out.  
  
Goku used instant transmission and landed in the living room. Bulma was sitting and reading, she looked up.  
  
"Oh my Kami! What happened?"  
  
Goku explained everything and Bulma was very pissed.  
  
"I can't believe him!"  
  
"But mom, dad wasn't lying about Frieza possessing the nets!"  
  
"Trunks how much did he pay you to say that?"  
  
"Nothing. Mom he was telling the truth. Right Goten?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Now he has Goten agreeing. Well when he wakes up I am going to kill him! Then tomorrow he can take you two to the store!"  
  
***  
  
Damn Frieza. Did you like this chapter? Please review! Thanks!! *gives thumbs up* Woot! 


	6. Catch Me If You Can

Woohoo! Chapter 6! Oh yeah! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so awesome! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: I don't own DBZ. Cell: Me neither. Me: Interesting. Very interesting. Cell: Yes, quite. Me: I also don't own Toys R Us. Cell: Me neither. Me: Interesting. Very interesting. Cell: Yes, quite.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was just waking up. He looked around and saw he was lying on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
"Oh you're finally awake!"  
  
"Woman what happen?"  
  
"I don't know Vegeta, why don't you tell me!"  
  
"I don't fucking remember woman!"  
  
"Dad, you don't remember taking me and Goten to the store?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't remember when you picked up the net and Frieza started talking?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't remember going crazy and blowing up half the store?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sure you don't Vegeta."  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Well whether you remember or not, you're still taking Goten and Trunks to Toys R Us."  
  
"Fine woman!"  
  
Goten and Trunks smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, Goku's also coming to make sure you don't repeat what happened yesterday."  
  
"Grr…"  
  
Goku appeared in the living room.  
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
"Hello Goku."  
  
"Hi Dad."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Go away Kakarotto!"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Shut up woman."  
  
"Come on everyone. Let's go!"  
  
They all touched Goku and appeared in the barbie isle. (A/N: GI Joe's are so much better because they come with a gun!)  
  
"Oops."  
  
They walked over and found a badminton net. Vegeta shook it.  
  
"Good it's not talking."  
  
Vegeta walked to a counter and paid for it. They all flew home.  
  
"Dad can you put it up for me?"  
  
"Why can't you do it?"  
  
"But you said it wasn't talking so you can do it! Please!"  
  
Trunks and Goten made faces Vegeta can't stand.  
  
"Gah! Stop making those faces! I'm not putting the fucking net up!"  
  
Goten and Trunks continued to make faces.  
  
'Must not give in…be strong Vegeta…damn I can't look anymore'  
  
"Fuck! Fine I'll put the damn net up for you!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Come on Goten let's practice until my dad's done."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Goten and Trunks ran to the other side of the yard and practiced.  
  
'Ok Vegeta you can do this.'  
  
Vegeta put the poles together and tried to stick it in the ground.  
  
"Damn! I can't do this!"  
  
Goku, who was still in the yard, walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
"No! I don't need your help!"  
  
"But you just said you couldn't do it."  
  
"I was lying. Now go away."  
  
Vegeta tried to stick it in the ground again.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck this!"  
  
He formed a ki ball and was about to blow it up.  
  
"Vegeta no!"  
  
Vegeta didn't listen and blew up the net. Bulma heard the noise from the kitchen and ran outside.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
'Oh shit it's the woman.'  
  
"What the fuck did you just do?"  
  
"Uh I…um…"  
  
"Didn't you just buy that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ugh! Vegeta!"  
  
"What woman! It wouldn't go in!"  
  
Bulma threw some money at Vegeta.  
  
"Go buy another one!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Trunks and Goten all flew to another store. They walked inside.  
  
"Hey look!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku followed Trunks and Goten.  
  
"It's has a stand so you don't need to put it in the ground!" (A/N: Thanks to whoever said something about that.)  
  
"Good. Give it to me so we can buy it and get the hell out of here."  
  
Trunks handed Vegeta the box and he paid for it. They flew home and Vegeta took it out of the box. Trunks and Goten went inside to play video games. Goku walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Want to play?"  
  
"Fine Kakarotto. Just prepare to get your 3rd class ass kicked!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku picked up rackets. Vegeta was serving first.  
  
"Here it comes Kakarotto!"  
  
Vegeta was about to serve when the net started talking.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"What the…"  
  
"Did you think I'd let you play that easily?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"You have to catch me first!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Watch me blow away into the trees."  
  
The wind picked up and the net went flying over the fence.  
  
"Shit the woman's going to kill me!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku flew over the fence and ran after the net.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Goten, let's play badminton now."  
  
"K."  
  
They walked outside and just stared.  
  
"What happened to our dads and the net?"  
  
"I don't know Goten."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta and Goku ran all over the city trying to catch the net.  
  
'I'm going to get that net back if it kills me.'  
  
***  
  
Woot! Did you like it? Please review! Thanks *gives thumbs up* You guys rock! 


	7. I'll Catch You!

Woot! It's chapter 7! Yea! Thanks for all the reviews! Woohoo!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: *stares* Cell: *stares* Me: *blinks* Fuck! Cell: Hahaha! I get to say the disclaimer! Jessica doesn't own DBZ.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta and Goku we're flying all over trying to catch the net.  
  
"Kami! Fuck!"  
  
Every time they got close to the net, the wind would pick up.  
  
"Hey Vegeta it's flying low to the ground!"  
  
Vegeta looked down.  
  
"Shit! That's a busy rode down there! Fucking net!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku landed and ran down the street. A car was coming at top speed straight at Vegeta.  
  
"Move it shorty!"  
  
Vegeta just jumped on top of the car and continued running. The drive looked at the big hole in his roof.  
  
"Hurry up Kakarotto!"  
  
"But Vegeta, we're running to a highway."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well highways have lots of cars and they go fast and…"  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
  
"My name's Goku."  
  
Vegeta sighed and shook his head. He ran in front of in intersection and causes a pile up.  
  
"Vegeta! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"I have to catch that net!"  
  
Goku ran faster to try and catch up to Vegeta.  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Goten ran inside to Bulma's lab.  
  
"MOM! MOM!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dad and Goku are missing and so is the badminton net!"  
  
Bulma broke the test tube she was holding.  
  
"I can't believe them! If they blew up another one, I swear I will blow up the gravity room!"  
  
Trunks and Goten were scared. They never saw Bulma this angry, unless she was fighting with Vegeta, but they've only heard the fights.  
  
"Mom I'm sure that they didn't blow it up. Did you hear any noise?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"I'm sure the flew somewhere to blow it up so we wouldn't hear it!"  
  
"Mom I don't think they blew it up and dad was telling the truth about Frieza possessing nets!"  
  
Goten nodded his head.  
  
"Let me guess, because Frieza possessed the net it flew over the fence and Vegeta and Goku are running all over trying to catch it? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard…"  
  
***  
  
"Damn it Kakarotto! We have to catch that fucking net! The woman will kill me!"  
  
Vegeta wasn't paying attention to where he was running and a car crashed into him. Of course Vegeta was unharmed. Too bad I can't say the same for the car.  
  
"Kakarotto quick, it's flying higher!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta powered up and sped off into the sky.  
  
"Get back here you chicken!"  
  
***  
  
"Well it could happen. I mean there was an evil android that was going to blow up the world. That's weird."  
  
"Eh I guess, but it still sounds stupid."  
  
"Do you forgive dad?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Goten and Trunks went to play nintendo.  
  
"I hope your dad and my dad get back soon Trunks."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
***  
  
"I almost got it!"  
  
The wind blew even harder.  
  
"You'll never catch me monkey!"  
  
"Grr…"  
  
Vegeta charged up a ki blast and threw it. The Frieza net moved and the blast blew up a building.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Oops. Let me try again. I swear I won't miss."  
  
Vegeta charged up another blast and aimed it at the net. He released it and again the net moved and the blast went flying into another building. Goku slapped his head.  
  
"Oh please! Like you could do any better Kakarotto?"  
  
"I can."  
  
Goku charged up and blast and released it. The net moved and the blast flew down and blew up a street.  
  
"Great job Kakarotto!"  
  
"Well you didn't do any better…I know I'll use a kamehameha wave!"  
  
"Go ahead monkey!"  
  
"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!"  
  
Goku released the blast. It looked like it hit the net, but went flying into another building.  
  
"Oops."  
  
The news drove straight to the seen and began broadcasting.  
  
"We have 2 crazy men with gold hair flying. They have blown up 3 buildings and destroyed a road. They appear to be chasing what looks like a badminton net.  
  
***  
  
Bulma couldn't believe what she was watching.  
  
"Those fucking assholes! At least the net isn't destroyed."  
  
Chi Chi also saw what happened because she called Bulma.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bulma this is Chi Chi. Did you just see what's on the news?"  
  
"Yes! I can't fucking believe them!"  
  
"What the fuck do they think they are doing! I'm going to kill Goku!"  
  
You can hear Gohan in the background trying to calm Chi Chi down.  
  
"Mom chill!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I still can't believe this."  
  
"Me neither. At least the net hasn't been blown up yet."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"They'll be sorry when they come home."  
  
"Oh yeah. Bye Chi Chi."  
  
"Bye Bulma."  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and walked over to the gravity machine.  
  
***  
  
Uh oh! What's Bulma going to do? Did you like it? Please review! Thanks! *gives thumbs up* Sorry that it was short, but I've been typing non stop. 


	8. Uh oh!

Heh…sorry I took so long to update! Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys rule! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Cell: Am I ever going to be in this fic? Me: *thinks* Maybe…Cell: Yes or no? Me: Uh maybe…Cell: Grr…Me: Just say the disclaimer! Cell: Jessica doesn't own DBZ  
  
***  
  
After hours of chasing the net Vegeta finally caught it.  
  
"Hahaha! I got you now!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta it's late. We better get home."  
  
Vegeta nodded and flew off to Capsule Co.  
  
'I'm going to be in so much trouble!'  
  
Vegeta landed on the lawn and opened the front door. He looked around.  
  
'It's dark, but I don't see anyone.'  
  
He walked past a chair when it turned around.  
  
"And where were you?"  
  
"Heh…Hi?"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"What woman!"  
  
"What the fuck were you doing!"  
  
"Well the net flew over the fence and I knew you'd get mad because I just brought it so I went chasing after it. Of course it was hard because it's possessed by Frieza."  
  
"Uh huh…a likely story."  
  
"Woman I'm not lying!"  
  
***  
  
Goku swallowed hard as he opened his front door. He winced expecting to be hit with a frying pan.  
  
'That's funny. Where's Chi Chi?'  
  
He looked around and walked into the kitchen. There he saw Chi Chi sitting at the table.  
  
"Hiya honey!"  
  
"…"  
  
Chi Chi just looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Goku what were you doing?"  
  
"Well me and Vegeta were going to play badminton when it flew over the fence because Frieza possessed it. So we chased after it."  
  
"Uh huh…just what Bulma told me you'd say."  
  
"Chi Chi I'm not lying!"  
  
***  
  
"Woman! Why are you mad at me? I brought the net back."  
  
"Why do you keep lying to me Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm not fucking lying!"  
  
"Then I'm taking you to a fucking psychiatrist!"  
  
"Grr…"  
  
***  
  
"Chi Chi please don't be mad!"  
  
"Goku you need to stop lying."  
  
"But I'm not!"  
  
"Well then Bulma and I have decided to take you and Vegeta to the psychiatrist."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
The next day…  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi just came back from the psychiatrist. They walked over to the living room to find Gohan tied up and Trunks and Goten dancing around him. They looked up and saw everyone standing there.  
  
"Heh…um…hi mom?"  
  
"Trunks! What did I tell you!"  
  
"Um…to behave and be nice to Gohan?"  
  
"And what did you do?"  
  
"Uh not behave and was mean to Gohan?"  
  
"Uhg!"  
  
Goku walked over and untied Gohan.  
  
"Thanks Dad. So what did they say?"  
  
"They said that Goku and Vegeta have been too stressed out and need a vacation."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"Hawaii."  
  
"Cool. So who's going?"  
  
"Bulma and Vegeta and me and Goku."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"T-that means I have to stay here with…"  
  
He looked at Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Them!"  
  
"Oh you're such a weakling. The person who defected Cell can't handle 2 kids?"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"It's true woman."  
  
"So uh when are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well we better get packing!"  
  
Gohan sat on the couch.  
  
"Oh Kami…oh Kami…I bet Dende's laughing at me right now."  
  
Trunks and Goten smiled and danced around.  
  
"Yea! Gohan has to watch us!"  
  
Gohan sweat dropped.  
  
***  
  
It was the next day and Bulma, Vegeta, Chi Chi and Goku all left for Hawaii. Of course they left a long list of phone numbers for Gohan to call. Gohan wanted to crawl in a corner and die.  
  
"Why couldn't they hire a babysitter and let me go with them?"  
  
Trunks and Goten ran over to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan let's play badminton!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
They all walk outside.  
  
"Ok you guys get the equipment."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Gohan walked over and found a new badminton box.  
  
"Ok lets put this together."  
  
He put everything together and tries to stick it in the ground.  
  
"Muahahaha! In you're face Gohan!"  
  
"Uh oh…Cell?"  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Gohan fainted. Goten and Trunks ran over.  
  
"Brother? Are you ok?"  
  
Trunks got a stick and poked him.  
  
"He's not moving Goten."  
  
"Uh oh! I hope he's ok!"  
  
***  
  
Muahahaha! I'm so evil! Hehehe! Did you like it? Please review! Thanks! *gives thumbs up* 


	9. Cell's Revenge Begins

I am so sorry that I took so long to update! I've been getting very, very lazy. Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks so much guys! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: It's…so…hot…can't…go…on *passes out* Cell: Oh well guess I'll say the disclaimer. Jessica doesn't own DBZ.  
  
***  
  
Gohan opens his eyes to see Goten and Trunks poking him with sticks.  
  
"Goten he's waking up!"  
  
"Uh hey guys. What happened?"  
  
"We were gonna play badminton, but you fainted."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Gohan sits up and looks at the badminton net.  
  
"So are we gonna play brother?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure. I'll put set the net up."  
  
Gohan gets up and walks over to the net.  
  
"Ok. This should be easy."  
  
He picks it up and tries to stick it in the ground.  
  
"For some reason this seems familiar…"  
  
"That's because it just happened 20 minutes ago."  
  
"What! Cell?"  
  
"Uh yes…you asked that before."  
  
"Oh well I don't remember anything that happened before I fainted. So um…what are you doing in the net?"  
  
"I'm doing what Frieza was doing to Vegeta and your father. Only now it's happing to you! Muahahaha!"  
  
"So you're getting back at me by possessing a net?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
"What's so funny!"  
  
"You possessed at toy for revenge?"  
  
"Well…yes…so what! It's working isn't it!"  
  
"Hehehehe! This is so funny!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
***  
  
"Uh Goten?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your brother is acting like my dad was."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's talking to the net."  
  
"Do you think that Frieza guy is still in it?"  
  
"I dunno…maybe. Let's go see."  
  
"Kay!"  
  
Trunks and Goten walk up to Gohan.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You remember the stories I told you about Cell?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well he possessed the net to get back at me."  
  
"Just like that Frieza guy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool! So um…why isn't he talking?"  
  
"Hey Cell?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I don't hear anything!"  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"He was just talking a minute ago. Come on say something!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Did you hear anything Goten?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok…maybe he left. Go get the stuff so we can play."  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Gohan tries to put the net in the ground.  
  
"Shit! This isn't working!"  
  
"Hahaha! Take that Son Gohan!"  
  
"Hey guys he's talking again!"  
  
Trunks and Goten run back.  
  
"…"  
  
"I don't hear any talking!"  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"He just was talking."  
  
"Stop lying Gohan or I'll tell mom!"  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
"Then how come he's not talking!"  
  
"Er…did you hear Frieza talk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh…well…maybe he's shy."  
  
"Is not! You're just making it up!"  
  
"Go get the stuff and if he talks I'll tell you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Gohan runs inside and gets some water. He pours the water on the ground and tries to stick the poles in.  
  
"Ah! Why won't this work?"  
  
"I know why."  
  
"How come you're talking now?"  
  
"Hahaha!"  
  
"You're doing that on purpose?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
***  
  
"Look he's talking to the net again!"  
  
"But I didn't hear it talking."  
  
"I think he's crazy."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"When our mom's call maybe we should tell them."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
***  
  
"I give up!"  
  
Gohan walked over to the net with the stand.  
  
"Here we go. This doesn't need anything. Guys I'm ready!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Trunks and Goten run over to Gohan with the rackets and birdie.  
  
"Ok. You 2 versus me."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Prepare to lose Gohan!"  
  
"Heh…"  
  
Gohan was serving first. He dropped the birdie and hit it with his racket. The net moved and it landed on his side.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Haha! Our serve!"  
  
"But…you didn't see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"See the net move!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Our turn, our turn!"  
  
Trunks picked up the birdie and hit it. Gohan hit it back, but it got stuck in the net.  
  
"Aw man!"  
  
"You stink Gohan!"  
  
Gohan tried to pull the birdie out, but it wouldn't come out.  
  
"Haha! You sure are weak. It's a shame I can't actually be here."  
  
"It's talking! Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Uh no."  
  
"What about you Goten?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"They can't hear me! Hahaha!"  
  
"What about that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No."  
  
"What! But…it was screaming!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The net!"  
  
"Goten we should really tell our moms."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gohan was about to blast the net.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You have to catch me!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
The wind picked up and the net went flying high in the air.  
  
"Oh Kami!"  
  
Goten and Trunks watched the net fly away.  
  
"Aw! Go get it Gohan!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Why don't you guys help me?"  
  
"No way! It's your fault!"  
  
"Yeah Gohan!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Gohan turned super saiyan and flew after the net.  
  
"Wanna play video games?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Gohan looked at his watch. It was 4:30.  
  
'I'll call you at 5:00…'  
  
"Oh shit! I better hurry or I'm going to be in so much trouble!"  
  
***  
  
Heh…evil Cell net! Did you like it? Please review! *gives thumbs up* Thanks! 


End file.
